Necromancer Child
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A meek, quiet Harry with a dark past enters Hogwarts, with his father Sirius Black by his side. Will be Slash. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize but I hope you enjoy.**

 **It's a bit darker than some of my stories, a bit more violent. There will be killing, cursing, abuse, everything so I am just warning you now.**

He would never regret seeking the Orders help for finding his baby. He had sought the help of specific order members knowing they would help him. He did not regret doing everything in his power to bring home his son but at the same time, with the situation they were in now he was a little less glad he had gotten them into this. He wanted his child back and now...now they were in a room, on their knees, arms behind their backs with wands to their throats. Now there would be no one left to look for him.

They had thought they tracked him down but ended up getting into a fight with a group whom they did not even know how they were involved. They were hit wizards of a sort and very strong, it had not taken them long to fight the order members. Now they were literally there, awaiting their fate and they could not do anything. "Bring him out," the man ordered. Him who was him? Why weren't they killing them right now?

Sirius struggled against his captors, they all fought harder against their bindings. They knew that anyone that these men would be bringing out would be dangerous, more so then the men present and that idea terrified them.

They froze shocked as they pulled out a small child, holing both of his arms. His hair fell over his eyes and he had his face down at the ground. Refusing to look up but he walked in under his own power, allowing himself to be led. Why would they bring out a child? What was their game plan?

"Amuse me," the head of the gang ordered the boy, amuse him how? Not one of them liked the sound of that? They were going to make the boy kill them. "Make them die and do it slowly."

The child glanced up and Sirius's breath caught in his throat. It was him, it was his son. His baby boy. "What have they done," the boy whispered in a meek voice.

He cringed as the man holding his shoulders grip tightened. They could see the grip was strong enough to hurt and it made their blood boil. "Do we need another lesson on proper etiquette?"

"No Mr. Nadriens," The boy said submissively as he was released. He stepped forwards towards the group of them.

Sirius was still caught on the fact that that was his baby boy. He was finally seeing his son again, it was not the reunion that they had hoped but it was his baby boy. He was alive and standing in front of them. "Hyderen," Sirius hissed causing his companions to look his way shocked. The little boy looked through his bangs. "Harry..."

This name caused the boy to freeze, he had not heard that name in a long time. "Get on with it," Mr. Nadriens ordered him but Harry was stuck on the fact that a name no one used anymore was spoken to him by a man he did not recognize.

"Harry, you don't know me but merlin I am so happy to see you. Are you okay?" Sirius could see bruises, bruises on his baby boy in the shape of handprints.

Harry looked up, his green eyes shining, he had dark bruises around his eyes, his skin was pail and he looked only half alive. The room shook slightly pleasing the hitmen however Harry just looked at them in interest. He could see the marks on Sirius's soul, "You've been to Azkaban, for how long," he asked as the shaking room covered his voice.

"9 years, since you were 15 months old, I've been looking for you for so long Harry. Merlin I am glad to see you," Sirius said and he was, he had finally found his baby boy.

"They want me to kill you," he said bluntly as dark shadows creeped up the walls, Sirius did not even notice it but the other order members did. They were released and while the men still held them at wand point, they had also backed away from them, getting out of harm's way. The group who had come searching for Harry were hesitant but rose slowly, all but Sirius who kept himself closer to the boys height.

\- Sirius was shocked, he had known that it was what they had brought him in for but it was so much worse since it was his son, his baby boy, "your not even 11 years old," Sirius said horrified.

"Sirius," Bill Weasley said as he backed himself up to his father and brother, he was all for the man having a reunion with his son but they had to focus on the problem at hand. "I think you might want to look around."

"Sirius, which would make you Sirius Black. How do you know me," Harry asked, keeping carefully quiet so none of the guards could hear as the shadows creeped in.

Sirius began noticing the shadows and began to growl, he put himself protectively between them and the young boy. "Harry, I'm going to make sure you get out of here son okay. They won't ever hurt you again okay."

No one had ever promised the boy that but he could not allow himself to believe the mans claims. "You can't promise that," Harry stated as the group backed towards Sirius and the boy prepared to fight. Harry noticed how they were protecting him. It was hard not to. No one had ever done that before. What was different about these people?

Sirius saw how his boys eyes darkened, no longer were they the bright green matching his own. Now they had darkened until they were almost black. "I can promise that because I'm your dad Harry. I am so sorry, I've tried for so long to come for you, I searched but I couldn't find you. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

The shadows froze where they were though the barking got louder, angrier and vicious. "I don't believe you," Harry stated coldly. It was a lie, it had to be a lie, he was tired of people lying to him. "My dad's dead, I know that for a fact."

"James is dead yes," Sirius stated coming to the realization as he looked into his sons eyes, he did not know, that was clear but Sirius knew he had to explain and explain quickly. "But James was your carrier I am your dad. It will be okay Hyderen."

The man grew angry at how slow they were being. "Finish them boy."

Harrys head turned to look at him over his shoulder. He stepped away from the protective circle. "Careful there's a necromancer," Bill stated having not come to the same realization that Sirius had.

Sirius rose as Mr Nadrien chuckled, "oh yes, there is. The very boy you surrounded to protect is the one who will kill you. Hurry up boy."

Harry looked to Sirius through his bangs once again as the air crackled around him, Sirius looked at his son. "It's okay son," he whispered needing to make sure that the young boy understood that, "it's not your fault."

The shadows shifted, changed becoming hounds of hell, they surrounded the group of light wizards, stalking around them. Mr. Nadrien grabbed the young boy's shoulder roughly chuckling in amusement. Sirius however was far from amused, he shifted into his grim form and lunged at Mr. Nadrien knocking him back. He growled at him louder than the hounds themselves, getting him far away from his son. No one touched his son.

Harry's head shot up, his eyes completely black. The hounds lunged but it wasn't at the Order as everyone expected. The vicious canines lunged at their captors. One of the hounds lunged from behind Nadrien and tore out his throat as the others fled in terror but got nowhere as the shadows surrounded them, killing them. Their screams of pain and terror echoed around the room. When the final one died Harry dropped his head and the hounds faded back into the shadows.

Sirius turned back into a man and went to his son. Harry cringed as if expecting a strike but Sirius just hugged him tightly to his chest. "It's okay Hyderen, I'm going to take you home okay?"

The dark haired boy just blinked at him silently. "I still don't believe you," he whispered finally, he did not understand what was going on, not really but it was clear that he had an escape. "But I figure, you can't be worse than they are."

"That's fine," Sirius stated gently, "I'll just have to wait for you to believe me." Rome wasn't made in a day, he knew he would have to be patient. As he looked at his son, he did not even want to imagine what the boy had been put through. "You look so much like James," Sirius whispered, that thought struck him, he was so much like James in appearance it was startling.

Harry just collapsed into unconsciousness, Sirius catching him before he hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything recognisable. I hope you enjoy the story. I probably won't put the disclaimer on every chapter, everyone is well aware I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the world, just the changes that I have made.**

Harry woke up, expecting to be surrounded by bodies but was instead he was in a bed, a comfy bed covered in blankets which was much different than his usual accommodations. Slowly he began to remember what had happened before passing out. A man with familiar eyes claiming to be his father. He had killed the people who had him in order to save the man.

He couldn't help but wonder if that was a wise decision but then again, he was not bound to the bed, he was free. He slipped out of bed and noticed he was wearing the same clothing as before, he wasn't hurt or bound to the bed. The door was opened just a crack but enough to show that he had free reign. He could not figure out what he thought about that.

He crept across the floor, silently. His bare feet making not a single sound as he stepped down the stairs slowly until he could hear speaking, they were talking about him, unaware that he could over hear or just not caring if he did.

"Your right Sirius, no one can know what happened we will keep our silence, say we found your son in a muggle orphanage or something."

"Thank you," he said, the gratefulness in his voice clear. "He's only 10 years old, a little boy. He does not need to be watched like a monster, no one would ever understand that necromancy may be a dark art but it's not evil."

"He's your son Sirius, we get it. He's powerful though, merlin I've heard of necromancers but never to that level. How do you plan on dealing with things?"

"I don't know, I got to first make sure he's okay, he had no life-threatening injuries though his ribs are bruised and he had some bruises on his face. I'll make sure he's okay and then we will see from there. I have lost nearly 9 years with my son. My baby boy and I don't know what he's been put through in that time. He's just a little boy, who could hurt a little boy," his voice broke on that statement. Someone had hurt his baby boy.

"Sirius, I know we just saw him kill 12 people..."

That angered the man, "they deserved it," Sirius said cutting him off.

"I know, I know but I'm going to guess that that wasn't a new thing. Harrys been missing since he was 7 years old. That's nearly three years. We don't know if those pricks had him that entire time. If they did, even if they taught him necromancy, three years is not enough to learn the art but we were probably not the only people he was told to kill," The man speaking said in a placating voice but he had to make sure that Sirius was aware of the facts.

All Sirius heard was that he had killed. "He didn't have a choice Bill."

"We know, he's just a boy and it's not his fault but he's going to need help dealing with that when the time comes. He's going to probably need counselling and to talk to someone about what happened. If people find out though, James Potters son or not, he's still your son and you're a Black. There's enough stigma on your family as it is. People will think he's the next Bellatrix Lestrange," The man labelled Bill stated. He was not judging, just stating a fact.

"I know," Sirius said hating the fact that his baby would be judged on something out of his control. "I will protect him from all that, he's my son. The only reason I've stayed sane for 9 years in Azkaban was knowing that one day I was going to break out or someone would realize that I was wrongfully convicted and I would be able to see my son. He's my life."

Harry crept closer to the room, he saw that there were the six from the building. Three were redheads, one the man who claimed to be his father. One of the men was a werewolf, another had long greasy black hair. "If he is as powerful as he appeared, there is no way that he cannot continue practicing Necromancy," the man with greasy black hair stated. "He is not just a beginner, he is a full-fledged necromancer. He will never be able to stop practicing."

Sirius was too annoyed not seeing the underlying meaning from the statement. "I don't care Severus, he's my son."

"I'm not saying it to say that," the man, 'Severus' challenged annoyed. "You need to know, there are no full necromancers in England. He will need to continue safely practicing or it will cause him pain. No one least of all the group of us would be speaking against the boy. We just need to make sure everyone is clear on the facts if we are going to stand by your side and protect him. Dumbledore will never accept that he's a necromancer. Same as he refused to accept that you were his father. He likes thing wrapped into neat packages. Light is light, dark is dark, good, evil, normal whatever categories he wants to place. Hyderen is a 10 year old who's the most powerful necromancer likely on the planet who has a higher death toll then each of us. He won't fit into categories. We need to decide how we can best protect your son."

"Sorry," Sirius said cringing realizing that he was jumping to conclusions. "I just...he's my baby boy."

Not one of them blamed the man. "We know Sirius, we get it," the werewolf agreed. "We will be with you every step of the way we just need to be sure that we have things settled before anyone finds out that we tracked him down."

"I think we should also talk to the boy, he's probably a bright kid, he'd have some opinions as well," one of the two younger redheads stated, Bill.

"Your right," Sirius agreed. "I just don't want to overwhelm him."

"But Bills right, it's his life and we need to be sure he's willing," the other redheaded boy stated. "We can ask him now."

This got him odd looks, Harry realized that he was seen. "He's asleep," Sirius stated as the floor creaked as he tried to back up, the noise caused most of them to jump. That action however caused Harry to jump back and fall over. "Merlin are you okay," Sirius demanded going to him but he pulled himself away. Sirius stopped before he reached him knowing the movement was done through pure fear, his baby boy was afraid of him. "I'm not going to hurt you Harry. I promise. Did you hurt yourself falling?"

He shook his head, his long black hair shifting over his eyes as he did so, he pulled himself to his feet. They couldn't help but compare him to a terrified animal with how he backed himself into the wall. "Harry, I'm Bill, this is Charlie, our dad Arthur, Remus, Severus and that's Sirius, I figured since we all know your name you should know ours," Bill said gently to him. Harry watched him through his bangs, they could only see slivers of his green eyes.

"What do you want from me," he whispered though he got some of an idea from his ease dropping but he needed to know. "I don't want to kill anyone. I won't do it."

Sirius gave him a gentle smile as he knelt down to be eye level with him. That fact hurt, knowing that the boy had been forced to kill but at the same time, it was a relief to know that he did not want to. "You know, that statement makes me really happy Harry because I don't want you to ever have to kill anyone ever again. I don't know how long you were there but I want you to know that no one here will ever make you do anything that you don't want to do."

Harry glanced up at him before looking back at his feet. "You said you're my father, why should I believe you?"

"I can understand why you don't, I wasn't there for you. We have the same eyes, we have the same birthmark at the base of our foot, we can do tests to prove it," Sirius stated, wanting to convince him, wanting to show him that they had no intention of hurting him. "Anything you want to prove it okay."

Harry looked at him, Sirius froze as the boys eyes darkened, the signs of him doing necromancy now apparent. The shadows began creeping but instead of forming a canine, a man seemed to take shape. Harry looked to him as he began to take a more solid form. Sirius staggered back, falling recognizing the man who bowed to Harry. "Tell me the truth," Harry said coldly, his voice echoing in power.

The ghost of a man seemed to smile, "I am your carrier, Sirius Black is your father as well my son," he rasped before looking to Sirius. "Take care of him."

The form dropped into smoke before fading completely. "James," Sirius whispered shocked before turning to his son. "Hyderen, was that."

"So you're my dad," he whispered, no longer holding power in his voice, he just sounded like a scared little boy.

Sirius focused on the here and now and put seeing James into the back of his mind. "Yeah I am Harry. I promise you, you will be safe here son, I promise no one will ever hurt you when I'm around. I am so sorry I've not been there, there is no ways to describe how sorry I am, there is no explanation good enough to explain me not being there for you but I will do everything in my power to protect you from this moment on."

"Being in prisons an okay reason," he whispered shakily. "Better than most."

It was a reason but it didn't make his absence from his sons life okay. "Still not good enough," Sirius returned needing to make it up to his baby boy. "I'll do better though. Please believe me."

He nodded believing him. He did not know where this left him but Harry couldn't help but believe the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hope you enjoy the story but anything recognisable does not belong to me. I apologize for any spelling errors. I tried to find them all but spelling is not my strong suit and autocorrect does not always work.**

He walked around like a ghost hesitant and unsure of himself. He was silent when he moved, barely spoke but Sirius truthfully felt like he was getting closer to him, at least closer then when he had first arrived. He was no longer scared of Sirius but he was still hesitant. There was so much that Sirius didn't know about his son's life, about what he had been through. With what little he did know, he did not blame the child for being scared.

Just thinking about everything that could have happened to his baby boy terrified him, his son was so young but it was very clear that he was not treated well before. He had missed so much of his baby boy's life that it hurt. Already he was turning eleven. He had only had his son a month and the quickly approaching birthday was a continuous reminder of what was to come, like a cloud hanging overhead.

Sirius couldn't put it off any longer so he got Harry to sit down at the table. There was so much that needed to be discussed, so much that they needed to plan through. He was glad he had support for this talk. Both Severus and Remus were there for him and his son. It wasn't often that they were around but it was on often enough that Harry was use to him and for this, Sirius really needed them there.

Harry came in more hesitant then normal, it was clear that this was no normal meeting. He glanced up through his bangs, meekly as he took the seat that his dad asked him to. "Harry, we need to talk because you soon are going to start school," that actually seemed to pain Sirius to say. "We need to talk about some things before you go."

"Alright" he whispered glancing up at them, he barely met their eyes before glancing back down at his hands.

Sirius wished that his son was not afraid to look him in the eyes but accepted what he got. "Okay Hyderen, you are supposed to start at Hogwarts in September. We have some problems with that and we all need to decide how to deal with it."

"Because I'm a necromancer," Harry stated, he had heard that word a lot since coming here. It was not a word he had ever heard before that but he had quickly learnt that it was not something that he should want to be. It was something that worried everyone there.

Sirius looked at him seriously, "yeah, harry, necromancy is a dark art. I've never even heard of someone under 17 being a practicing necromancer. It is considered the darkest of dark arts and is barely legal. There is nothing wrong with you doing it, you were just a young boy when you were trained in necromancy."

They kept saying that, trained in necromancy but Harry was never trained, he was never taught necromancy, it was just something that was always there, he had not even known a name for it. "Wasn't trained," he whispered.

Even with their senses strengthened by their animagus transformation and in Remus's case his lycanthropy, they just barely heard the boy's words. "What do you mean by that," Sirius asked confused wondering if he had heard right.

Harry shrugged his thin shoulders playing with his finger nails looking into his lap, "I've just always been able to do it. No one ever taught me how to do it."

The three adults shared a look before Sirius returned to the matter at hand. They would have to deal with that later, preferably out of the boy's earshot. "Alright, so you're unique," Sirius decided since there was not another word for the ten year olds ability. He did not think his son was lying which meant that he was likely more powerful than any of them had originally thought. "The thing is Harry, the headmaster at Hogwarts is very...light focused. He is obsessed with it really and so are a lot of students so no one can find out what you can do for your safety because I don't know what they would do about it."

"I'll hide it," Harry stated quietly though they all heard.

If only it would be that easy but they knew that it wouldn't be. "Harry, your dark not just a bit dark but extremely dark. Your magical orientation doesn't matter to us but it matters to a lot of people and Dumbledore's one of them. The wizarding world thinks of you as almost a hero because you survived the killing curse...which if you were not trained in necromancy may be the reason for you surviving," Sirius added as a second thought. Necromancy was death magic in the strictest sense, it could explain so much if he was a natural necromancer. "No one can be given a chance to read your magic as is dark as it is."

Harry understood his reasoning's. Sirius had made it very clear that he did not hate Harry for what he could do, as did the others but he knew it scared them. Maybe they weren't scared of him but they were definitely scared about what it would mean for him.

Severus spoke up deseeding to give all the background Harry would need to understand the situation, he doubted that the boy would have heard much of Hogwarts raised as he was. "There are four Hogwarts houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor for the brave and the bold, both your fathers were Gryffindors. Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning, I am the head of Slytherin. Hufflepuff for the honest and loyal and last but not least, Ravenclaw for the brilliant and studious. Frankly, you could fit into each of the houses in some way. Houses tend to follow in families but it is not necessary. If there is a house you really want to end up in, the hat will take your opinion into account. It's one of the big secrets behind the sorting."

There was a reason for this being said but Harry did not understand. "What would that mean for me?"

"Each house has its positives and negatives, Slytherin is considered the house where most dark wizards end up. A slight darkness to your magic would be accepted there however you do have two Gryffindor parents so you may not be accepted as openly as if you were born from a Slytherin family. You will be going to Hogwarts as Hyderen Black, not Harry Potter," Sirius felt like he should repeat that fact just to make sure his son would know. "We will be saying myself and another pureblood are your fathers, we won't name James. Our intention is for no one to place you as Harry Potter which gives us some leeway," Sirius stated, it was just a complicated mess and he wasn't sure if he was saying what he needed to. "We can work with you ending up in any house to pull attention away from you but we want you to fully understand before going."

Harry nodded, he liked that they wanted to explain things to him, no one else had ever done that for him before. "What's everything I need to know?"

"Gryffindors usually reserved for light wizards, no one will think you will be dark but you will be watched and expected to act a certain way," Severus Stated, "Slytherin is the house where dark wizards end up so it will be assumed you are dark. Hufflepuff is the house for the loyal, truth be told people don't think much of Hufflepuffs but they are a house where everyone sticks together. They accept those who are not accepted elsewhere. Ravenclaw, bluntly put is for bookworms. People tend to overlook them. The students with dark magic will be called to you. You have power but no matter where you are we can play it to your strengths."

Harry nodded, "Severus is the head of Slytherine but he will look out for you no matter where you end up," Remus stated. "We just have to find some way to mask your magic because honestly it is staggering how powerful you are."

"Alright," Harry whispered. "But how do you mask magic?"

The three looked at a loss when the floo flared up and they let in the three Weasley's, they were surprised when they were then followed by a set of thirteen year old twins. "Sorry we are late," Arthur said.

"Just in time actually," Remus stated. "We were discussing the magic thing," He tried to be slightly vague near the twins.

Arthur nodded, "Fred and George can help and I have what you needed."

Sirius looked unsure of it, he did not want to trust his son's safety to a set of 13 year olds, "Arthur I respect your sons but..."

Arthur cut him off. "They are mirror twins," Arthur stated, the twins glared slightly at that being brought up. "Even as their father, I don't know which is which. They can help protect your son Sirius."

After a moment of watching Arthur, seeing his confidence in the statement, Sirius nodded his agreement. He knew that if Arthur did not really think that they could help then he would not have brought them. "How," Sirius asked, "how could they help my son?"

"They haven't been told anything," Arthur stated wanting to assure Sirius that he had not broke the mans confidence, "they don't know anything beyond the fact that your sons magic is slightly dark. They are good at hiding their own magic, so much so that their own brother, sister and mother does not know ones dark."

Fred and George decided to ignore everyone else and went to where the boy was standing since he had rose when the floo went off. He was slightly in the corner, away from everyone else. Standing silently off to the side just watching through his bangs. "I'm Fred, this is George, are you aware your magic is black?"

He looked at their offered hands hesitantly but shook them not saying a word. George spoke up next, "I bet you do. You are going to have some problems at Hogwarts with magic that impressively dark. But I believe that is why we are here."

"Not that you should hide such beautiful magic, if only everyone could see the beauty in the darkness, the world would be a better place" Fred added finding the boys magic intoxicating, "what's your name?"

"Hyderen," he whispered glancing up at them.

George shifted his hair so that he could see the boy's eyes. "You have very bright eyes love, you shouldn't hide such beautiful eyes Hyderen."

Sirius couldn't help but gape at the group of them. "Are you flirting with my eleven year old son," Sirius demanded.

The twins looked up at him meeting his eyes for just a second before focusing back on Hyderen. "So green eyes, you are eleven, you begin Hogwarts this September and wish to hide your dark magic orientation. If you trust us, we can help."

Harry couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that these two complete strangers were willing to help him. "Why?"

The twins shared a glance before shrugging, "we get what it's like to want to be judged for who you are not which way your magic turns," Fred stated. "Dark wizards dislike light wizards, light wizards dislike dark. It's stupid since it is just magic. Both magic has the potential for great harm or great good. It depends entirely on your choice and you should be allowed to make the choice not be pushed into it."

"Dark wizards are put down as monsters early on, your dark, your bad, and you're evil. Well if they were given a chance maybe they would not have chosen to go down the bad or evil paths. Magic is magic, it is what you choose to do with it that defines whether it's good or evil. You use the killing curse to slaughter an animal for food. It is painless but it's dark and evil. You use a cutting curse, a light cutting curse and the animal dies slow, painfully but its light and good."

Harry bit his lower lip glancing down, when he looked back up his hair was once again covering his eyes. "So you are going to help me because you understand. Why else?"

He was not stupid, there had to be another reason. "Dad respects this Sirius bloke and is his friend, he asked nicely. If we knew you were such a cutie we may have helped quicker," Fred teased though he was glancing up at Sirius when he said it. The man was glaring down at the redhead but the thirteen year old was not phased. "Relax, relax, we are 13 and has 11...we will at least wait till he's 13."

Bill and Charlie looked at the twins like they lost their minds since that point did not make Sirius feel any better about the situation what so ever but they just grinned amused by the man's reaction. "Guess you got an over protective daddy," George teased but there was no malice in his voice. "All the more fun."

"Boys," Arthur warned knowing their sense of humor would not help this situation.

The twins winked at their father, Harry had a small ghost of a smile on his face. Sirius froze seeing it, Harry didn't smile so it was a shock to him. The twins smirked since they had managed what they intended by putting him at ease. "All work and no play," the twins said together.

"But on track we go," Fred said alone. "You want to hide, we are your go to people. Just having us watching your back will help. Weasley's are light and only light so we would never associate with dark wizards."

"Stupid but family reputations focus judgement. Now, you are absolutely adorable. You're going to have all the girls cooing over you," George stated as the twins walked around him reminding Sirius all too much of the hounds of hell. "We will help protect you on that, it does work in your favor though. You're too adorable to be evil."

"The best way to hide is being noticed or being one of many," Fred suggested, "we do both, we are some of the most well-known students at Hogwarts, we are out there and make ourselves known."

"But there's two of us and while we are known we are not noticed, no one can tell us apart. No one thinks of Fred or George it is Fred and George. While one of us is dark, to us it doesn't matter since people see us as a single entity."

"Notice, practice and magic. You can't appear dark or be noticed as dark. Be one of a crowd or noticed in the right way, we got your back on that. Practice, you can't be seen practicing dark magic, but at the same time you can't not practice. A dark wizard...the light magic used at Hogwarts can drive you insane. Slytherins are free to practice in there common but there are many hideouts in the school that we will show you. Places where no one will notice you using dark spells."

"Magic is last. Bill has that solution."

They got together and spoke as one. "There, business is handled, now time for fun little green eyes."

"As much as they are going to get there arses kicked they are right," Sirius stated annoyed at them but they brought up very good points, "House is a problem too however."

The twins seemed to have a silent conversation. "We can help with that as well, see there's a trick to the house system. First the hat lets you choose, second the choice itself, real simple. Choose any house."

"Now if you didn't follow that, any house he gets into he will be fine so relax a little. Slytherin you got Snape here...hello professor."

"Gryffindor you got us and we are completely awesome."

"Hufflepuff, well you got your crowd to hide in because you very rarely only have one Hufflepuff anywhere and most Hufflepuff are unapproachable, we are good because we got friends in the puffs so it won't be too strange for us to watch your back."

"Ravenclaws are always curious, that house would probably be your last choice but still workable. Bookworms, they look down upon it but accept that some dark magic practice is necessary based on the mere fact that it is knowledge. They value knowledge and dark magic is still magical knowledge."

"Settled," the twins said bluntly. "Let the hat decide because it in itself will play to your strength, simply say, which house will help me survive Hogwarts without being found out or ostracized. He's pretty cool about it."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, "and now you know how I feel," Severus sneered seeing the pranksters annoyance, he found it extremely amusing, "having to put up with them both."

"I sympathize," Sirius stated knowing how wrong it sounded but it was his son. "They would be brilliant if they weren't flirting with my baby boy and now playing with his hair, really?"

The twins grinned from where they were playing with strands of Harry's hair. Arthur looked to his sons warning them before looking to Sirius. "I thought you may have liked to have a student at Hogwarts looking out for them. The twins are...well my sons and extremely loyal and were willing."

"Thank you," Sirius said since he was grateful for the thought even if he found himself having issues with them for other reasons.

Arthur nodded as Bill brought out a medallion. "This is also why we came, both Fred and George wear one. It blocks there magic from being read and also their minds from legimency attacks. It is sort of like a dampening field around them."

"Thank you," Sirius said taking it. "Harry do you mind wearing this at Hogwarts?"

He shook his head quickly as his dad handed it to him. The twins let go of his hair as he put it on. "Thank you."

"Your welcome harry," Bill said giving him a smile but the boy just continued looking down at his feet.

The adults began discussing other important aspects of the powerful child's entrance to Hogwarts but the twins seemed to focus more on his unease. "We will look after you Harry, I don't know why so I cannot give the reason. There is something about you that screams for us to take care of you so we will," Fred said to him quietly.

"Please accept our help, even if you can't we will do it, we would really like to get to know you better," George added whispering in his ear. "Would you care to be our friend?"

He glanced up at them, "you don't know me," he whispered unsure of himself.

The twins shrugged, "but we will," they answered together.

Harry bit his lip before glancing to his dad. "Dad," he said, his voice still quiet and hesitant but it did seem to echo through the room. Sirius turned sharply hearing his son calling for him. "I'm going to go show Fred and George to my room so we can play a game. Is that okay?"

Sirius wanted to say no not trusting the twins but was just amazed that his son was taking so well to another person his age. He put away his own unease at the situation and nodded, "door open though, I don't trust those two."

The twins pouted dramatically, "That hurts," they said together though they were very pleased at Harry's decision to invite them upstairs. To them, he had seemed to make his choice. He accepted them both.

Harry slipped up the steps not making a sound though Fred and George followed, telling him all about Hogwarts both the good and the bad.

Severus looked to Sirius finding far too much amusement in the situation and the Gryffindors unease. "Karma," Severus stated causing Remus to bite back a laugh.

"What was that," Sirius demanded.

"Karma for your time at Hogwarts," Severus stated. "Your son's first friends are exactly like you and James Potter. It is Karma."

Sirius sputtered, "we were not…we…no."

"You were worse," Severus returned without hesitation. "It is Karma."

Sirius muttered something derogatory about Slytherins but Severus just smirked.


End file.
